Meet Again
by the FLAMING-GECKO
Summary: Spencer Reid has a run in with someone from his past...
1. Chapter 1

**I have no clue where this came from but its a one-shot enjoy!**

Spencer Reid was walking home from the office. Their last case was over and he needs some rest. As would anyone who was up till 4 o'clock in the morning going over reports.

He got to his apartment and unlocked the door. He was about to turn the door knob when he heard a voice from the past.

''I'm tired! I don't want to go up any more steps!'' The voice was feminine. A little different than he remembered but he knew it.

''I know but you're the one that wanted to come along.'' Another voice only this time it was masculine. One he did not know.

The two people came around the corner. The man was caring their bags; the women looked like she was trying to make a point. Her brown hair was frizzy, her coat on her arm. The man's hair was blond and slicked back. ''Hermione?'' He asked her. They stopped in the middle of the hall. She looked up at the sound of her name.

''Spencer?'' She asked looking back at him. Her face showed she was unsure. She gave a wide smile. She ran and gave him a huge hug. The man came up behind her. She released him. ''Long time no see, how are you doing?'' She asked stepping back.

''Ok, I'm just getting home from work.'' He explained to her. The man cleared his throat. Clearly uncomfortable with what was going on.

''Right, sorry, Spencer this is my Husband Draco Malfoy.'' She said. ''Draco this is my cousin Spencer Reid.'' She introduced them. They shock hands.

''He couldn't come to the wedding because of his job.'' She said seeing the blank look on Draco's face.

''Anyway what are you doing here in America?'' He asked his cousin. As far as he knew she hadn't step foot out of England. When they saw each other it was normally during Christmas when she came home from boarding school. So he ended up going to England.

''I decided to come with Draco to help with the opening of another part of the company.'' She told him.

Then a thought accrued to him. ''Isn't Malfoy the guy that put you through hell while you were at boarding school?'' He gave a quick look at Draco.

Hermione frowned. ''It's in the past, we've made up and we're now married. If it wasn't for his father we would have been friends at school.'' She explained.

''It is in the past and we would like to avoided this subject.'' He made his presence known once more. ''Besides we are happy now and in a way started a new leaf.'' He said putting an arm around Hermione's waist. She absentmindedly put a hand on her belly.

Reid being as smart as he was knew what was going on. ''You're starting a family?'' He asked them. Hermione nodded with a smile. It was then that he noticed her glow. ''How far along are you?'' He asked her.

''Two months, we don't know the gender but Draco is convinced it's going to be a boy.'' She said pointing a tumble at him.

''Of course it's going to be a boy there hasn't been a daughter in the Malfoy family in generations!'' He explained to what seem like the millionth time.

''Yes but the Malfoy family never had a half blood child in the family. So it seems fair to remember there is still a 50/50 chance.'' She said back. She turned back to her cousin. ''Anyway it was nice seeing you again.'' She said with another big smile. ''You should come and visit us in England some time. I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind if we paid for your ticket?'' She said turning to Malfoy who gave a nod. ''Excellent you can come during the Holidays like when we were younger!''

''I can get everything set up for this year if that works, for you.'' Draco offered.

Reid couldn't help but smile at his cousin's excitement. ''Yeah I'm sure I can do that, but it will have to depend on cases. Like last year I was about to leave for Holiday when we got bombarded with another case.'' He explained.

''I know how that is, some days I don't get home until about Midnight, and I will find her asleep on the couch.'' He said causing her to blush a little.

She nodded. ''Of course, we wouldn't want to get in the way of your career.''

''That's not what I mean, I'm the brainy guy so I have to be there to give them the science and some explanations, sometimes even a history lesson.'' He said with a frown, he most certainly didn't want Hermione to think that they would cause a problem.

''We will figure something out. But right now I'm tired. I will talk to you tomorrow then?'' Hermione asked. Reid nodded. ''I am going to have to be at the office atlessed until 7.'' Hermione wrote down their home number in England. ''We might be here for about a month or so.'' He nodded.

''We should have dinner one night.'' Draco offered another chance for them to meet up.

''Sounds like a plan to me.'' He said accepting it. Hermione waved as they walked to their own apartment that they will be living in for a month.

He entered his apartment and looked around. 'Home sweet home.' He thought to himself as he turned on the lights. He grabbed and apple and took a seat on the couch. If he left work early then he could stop by and pan further on dinner plans. Then another thought accrued to him, the people he worked with-specifically Morgan- would begin asking questions until he told them everything. He sighed, it's not like they knew much about his family. He would have to organize a meeting with them all.

So much for relaxing with his cousin, and getting to know Malfoy. He thought about Malfoy, he wasn't sure what to think of the man. But if he made Hermione happy then he guessed he could live with that.

Draco turned to his wife when they entered their temporary home. ''He knows you're a witch?'' He asked as she took a seat on the bed.

She nodded. ''Of course, he was like my brother when we were growing up. So it was only natural to tell him why I wouldn't be seeing him as often.'' She explained as he put their suit cases on the bed. ''Besides the only people in my family that know this are Mum and Daddy, and Spencer.'' She said easing his stress. ''No need to worry about him blabbing about it to anyone.'' She said getting out her pajamas.

''If you say so, I trust your judgment.'' He said as he too got changed.

''Yes it will be nice to reconnect with my cousin.'' She smiled as she snuggled into the bed. She knew Reid was happy about it too. It had been close to five years since they last seen each other anyway.

-FIN

**I still cant beleive this turned out as well as it did, I enjoyed writting it. leave your review I love to hear what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the long awaited second chapter:**

Spencer Reid stood by Morgan. He was about to ask them to come to a 'dinner' party that Hermione was planning for them, it was one way for them all to meet her and her husband at one time.

He wasn't sure how they would take the idea of meeting his cousin. It wasn't everyday they met someone related to him. ''Hey guys?'' They all looked at him. He suddenly wished he didn't have to do this. 'It's for Hermione.' He reminded himself. ''I'm having a dinner party at my apartment on Friday. You are invited.'' He said stiffly. Everyone looked at him strangely.

''Since when did Spencer Reid become a party person?'' Morgan was the first to ask what they all were thinking.

Reid signed. ''Just come and you will find out.'' He said going back to his desk. He wasn't looking forward to having the whole team coming. They will be making jokes and he being the youngest wouldn't help matters.

By the time he left work everyone had said they would come.

Hermione and Draco came over every other day, since they spent most of their time at the new office they were setting up. He enjoyed their company. One night Draco had 'talked' to Reid. He had seemed to be nerves about Reid's friends coming. Something about how no Malfoy didn't know who was going to be at a party. Hermione told him it was because he didn't want to look like an idiot if he forgot someone's name.

Hermione offered to cook for them all. Something about wanting to make a good impression on his friends. Draco was worried that she would end up stressing out, as was Spencer; both had agreed to keep an eye on her. Stress wasn't good for her or the baby. She was also excited to meet her cousin's friends.

Draco on the other hand, wasn't as excited. To him it was meeting his wife's muggle cousin's muggle friends. Though he wasn't going to say that to her because he didn't want to upset her.

Soon Friday came. Hermione was just about done cooking when she noticed the size of the table. It was not big enough to fit everyone that was coming. Reid and Draco were in the living room waiting for people to start showing up. ''Spencer! This table is too small!'' She said.

They turned to her. ''Why don't you just use a spell to enlarge the table, surly you remember the spell?'' Draco asked her, looking at the defiantly small table.

''Only if Spencer is ok with it, it's his table after all.'' She said looking at her cousin. He gave a nod. He had noticed it too but wasn't sure of how to handle it. He was relieved when they offered to make it bigger.

''Sure but I will have to ask that you return it to normal size after.'' He said with a wave of his hand. Hermione smiled, pulled out her wand and muttered a quick spell. The table suddenly became twice as big as before and added five more chairs.

Hermione smiled at her handy work. ''She was the best wizard in our year.'' Draco said as Reid looked over the table. Hermione shook her head and with another wave of her wand the food came floating in, along with plates and silver ware.

The meal and plates had just settled when a knock on the door came though the apartment. Reid answered the door. He had a smile as two people walked in. One was a black guy, in a nice dress shirt and dark jeans. He was taller than Reid by a foot. Behind him came a woman who was on the bigger side. She had pink streaks in her light blonde hair. She wore glasses. She had on a red dress that stopped just below the knee.

''Hey Reid.'' She said with a wave and a smile. The guy looked around the apartment.

''Penelope, Derek, you guys are the first ones here.'' He said as he closed the door.

''So why are you having this party?'' Derek asked him. After all he hadn't gotten a straight answer the other day. Reid was just about to answer when he was cut off.

Hermione came walking in. ''Spencer where are all the wine glasses?'' She asked him.

''They are in the cabinet over the sink.'' She nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

''Who was that, your girlfriend?'' Morgan gave him a sly smile. ''Didn't know you had it in you!'' He said slapping him on the shoulder.

Penelope smiled. ''I'm happy you found some one.'' She also patted him on the back.

Reid rolled his eyes. ''No you got the wrong idea.'' He said as there was another knock on the door. ''Hey Rossi, JJ come on in.'' He said letting them in.

JJ was wearing a black dress and black heels. Rossi was wearing a black dress shirt and black dress pants.

''You guys will never guess, Reid got a girlfriend.'' Morgan said.

JJ gave him a smile. ''Good for you Reid.'' Rossi said the same thing.

Reid shook his head. ''No she's not my girlfriend.'' He said, about ready to yell at them.

The door was opened again this time for the last two guests. ''Hotchner, Greenaway, good to see you.'' He said letting them in.

Greenaway was wearing a blue skirt and a white dress shirt. Hotchner wear a suit much like he would if he was at work.

''Reid got a girlfriend.'' JJ said once those two stood in the living room. Reid began why he agreed to this and began to wonder where the heck Hermione and Draco were.

''For the last time, she is not my girlfriend.'' As if on cue Hermione and Draco entered the room. 'Thank god.' He thought to himself.

He signaled for them to come over. ''Guys this is my cousin Hermione, and her husband Draco.'' He introduced them. ''Hermione Draco this is Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, David Rossi, JJ, and Aaron Hotchner. The people I work with.'' He pointed each one out as he introduced them.

''Hi I'm Hermione, originally Granger now Malfoy.'' She smiled brightly and wave, it was obvious she was nerves. Everyone sorta looked at her for a moment.

''How could someone as pretty as her be related to someone like Reid?'' Morgan asked somewhat joking. Hotchner and JJ smiled while the others chucked at the joke.

''His father was my Uncle my father's brother.'' Hermione explained not getting the joke. Morgan raised an eye brow.

''Ok so why is it that we haven't heard about you before now?'' He asked them.

Hermione cut in. ''We can talk about this over dinner which is done I might add.'' She said heading to the dining room. Draco followed suit.

Hotchner turned to Reid. He shrugged. ''It is a dinner party after all.'' He said before heading in.

Hermione stood next to Draco as they took their seats. ''I hope you all enjoy the meal, I cooked it all.'' She said sitting next to Reid who was sitting at the head. Draco sat next to her. Penelope sat across from her next to Morgan. JJ sat across from Rossi leaving Hotchner at the other end of the table.

Penelope looked at Hermione as they began to eat. It was kind of awkward. ''So Hermione tells us about yourself.'' She looked up and at everyone who seemed to be looking at her.

''Well I grew up and live in England.'' She said starting. ''I went to a privet brooding school in Scotland.'' She wasn't sure what all to say. It's been a while since she had to tell anyone her story.

''How come you're here in America?'' Hotchner asked her. Again everyone's eyes seemed to bore into her as they waited for an answer.

''Well you see Draco owns his own company that I help run and we are opening another branch here in Quantico, Virginia.'' All eyes turned to Draco.

''You mean to tell me that you are the guys that bought that empty ware house?'' JJ asked them. They gave a nod.

''It's not so empty anymore of course, but there is still a lot to do. Finding people to work there and all, so we can go back to England.'' Hermione said.

''Of course it was my idea to branch out here in America but Hermione wanted to come along. Said she had always wanted to go to America.'' Draco said looking at his wife.

''She never been to America, I was always the one to go to England.'' Reid explained once everyone gave her a strange look.

''So that's why you know so much about England!'' Penelope said in triumph.

''For a long time he couldn't figure out where it was. I explained it to him about a million times that is wasn't anywhere near America.'' Hermione laughed finally losing up. Reid looked a little embarrassed of the memory.

JJ turned to Malfoy. ''So how did you guys meet?'' She asked them. Their smiles slipped a little.

''Funny story actually,'' Hermione began. ''We have known each other since about 12 hours before the start of our first year in boarding school. Although we didn't get along at all, in fact we would call each other names and insult each other.'' Hermione said with a shack of the head. ''He had been my school bully at the time.'' Everyone looked at her and then at Draco somewhat in shook at the news. Reid signed. He knew this was going to be one crazy night.

Elle shook her head. ''Wait, so you married you school bully?'' She nodded. ''Are you crazy? Why would you do that?'' She asked her.

Hermione blinked. ''People change, besides Draco had to do those things because of his father, he was a horrid man.'' Now it was Draco's turn to be a little uncomfortable with the topic. His father was a horrible man. Hermione gave her husband a quick look. ''Besides people do tend to change over time.'' She stressed.

Draco fell quiet. Everyone watched his movement. ''She's right; my father was a terrible person. Had it in his head that just because we had money and came from a long line of practically royal blood that no one could match to our 'greatness'.'' He began. ''He very much disapproved of our marriage.'' Reid understood. He had gotten many letters from Hermione while she was in school about Draco and his father.

''His mother however was supportive of us.'' Hermione said resting a hand on Draco's arm. ''She was basically the one that helped arrange the wedding. Seeing as I had things that needed to be taken care of, and Draco was dealing with the press.'' She explained a bit more. Reid had also heard of Narcissa, and he wanted to meet her considering that she managed to live this someone like Lucius Malfoy.

Feeling this was a touch subject Morgan changed it. ''This is really good, where did you learn to cook like this?'' He asked looking at her.

She blushed at the complement. ''My mother taught me really, we would spend hours in the kitchen before I went to boarding school.'' She explained. ''Also while I stayed at a friends I helped their mother cook.''

''Tell us about this boarding school.'' Derek said. Everyone was curious now.

''It was actually a castle in Scotland. Very big and easy to get lost if you don't know where you're going.'' Draco said.

''Really a castle?'' Penelope asked them. They nodded.

''One of the safest places in Scotland really.'' Hermione added. ''I loved going back after summer. It was meant to be like a home and to many it was.'' She said with a fond smile.

A look of confusion crossed Rossi's face. ''How could it be like a home, if it's a school?'' He asked them.

''Considering that most of the students were so far away they created a way for the students to have a family while there.''

''Yeah, this is Hermione's topic, she spent hours in the library looking up its history.'' Draco said with a smile.

''Oh hush, atlessed I didn't fall asleep during the history lessons.'' Hermione shot back. She turned back to them. ''In the school there are 4 houses, as first years we were sorted and we would stay there until graduation.'' She explained. ''Those in the same house usually ended up being friends, and it was hard to be friends with rival houses.''

''Were you to in the same house?'' Rossi asked them. Hermione laughed as did Draco.

''No, no, we were not. In fact we were in Rival houses, the slimy Slytherins what we would call them.'' Hermione laughed.

''Well I'm happy I didn't end up with the Gryffindorks.'' Draco joked back. Although the others didn't know what they were talking about it was still funny.

''Who you guys sure had a lot of respect for each other.'' Elle said with a smile.

''Oh the insults would get worse as the years went by.'' Draco said a smirk on his face.

''Oh yes, seeing as you would hid behind Snape.'' Hermione laughed as his Smirk fell.

''Who is Snape?'' Hotchner asked.

''He was one of our professors, also head of Draco's house.'' Hermione explained. The others gave a nod.

''How long have you guys been married?'' Penelope asked them. A smile on her face, and Reid knew it was because she loved anything Romance.

''We got married about 2 years ago. It took about a year to plan, even with some help of some friends.'' She explained, smiling at the memory.

''Have you guys thought about kids?'' Hotchner asked them. Hermione smile grew if that was possible.

''Yes, we are expecting our first in April.'' Hermione said with a clap of her hands. Reid smiled at his cousin's happiness. Hotchner had to smile back; it was small but still a smile.

''My wife and I are expecting as well.'' Hotchner said with a little bit of a bigger smile.

''Have you thought of names?'' Hermione asked him.

He gave a nod. ''If a boy we are naming him Jack, a girl and her name will be Jackie.'' He explained to them. For the team it had been one of the few times they had ever gotten him to talk about his life without having to drag it out of him.

''Congratulations, although I don't think it means much coming from people you hardly know.'' Elle said, and everyone seemed to understand.

''Oh no, what's weird is random people coming to you and saying that on the street. You have no clue how often that happens to me.'' Hermione waved her hand dismissively.

''That is strange.'' Morgan said.

''Do you have any brothers or sisters?'' Morgan asked. Hermione shook her head.

''No, we are both only children, but for different reasons. With Draco's parents they didn't want any more kids, while my parents couldn't have anymore.'' She explained. ''What about you, do have any siblings?'' Morgan nodded.

''I have two sisters. They live in our home town with our mother.'' He told her. She gave a nod.

''We all know that Reid here is an only child, and that he is smart, Some times to smart.'' Penelope said.

Draco laughed. ''Hermione graduated at the top of our year. Everyone said she was the smartest they have seen in over a decade. Of course I came in a close second.'' He said with a smirk.

''Please again that was because of Snape, he had to help you with everything.'' Hermione said with a shake of the head.

''Not everything, I did great on my own for most things.'' He said back.

Hermione rolled her eyes. ''Well Reid was top of his class too, I could have graduated early but I didn't want too.''

''I did, you have no clue how terrible it was, everyone making fun of the geek.'' Reid said bitterly. She put a hand on his shoulder.

''It wasn't much better for me I'm afraid.'' She gave him a smiled.

''Tells us some more about England.'' Penelope said.

….

That's how dinner went. They discussed their business and some of what they did for the FBI. Hermione and Draco answered questions, careful about what they said, and learned more about the people Reid worked with. They had quickly learned that the team treated Reid like the little brother while Hotchner was like the older brother who was the leader.

They were now sitting in the living room.

''So when are you going back to England?'' Elle asked.

''In about a month, we have been here for about 3 weeks and I don't think Blaise will be able to handle everything much longer.'' Draco said.

''Besides, I'm starting to miss Harry and Ginny.'' Hermione added.

''Are you sure you just don't just miss Teddy?'' Reid asked her with a raised brow.

''I miss everyone. Of course I miss him! He's my god son and I was so upset when he couldn't come with us.'' She said crossing her arms.

''Who are those people?'' Rossi asked.

''Harry and Ginny are my friends from school, and Teddy is my god son. He lives with us since his parents died. And I miss him terribly.'' She answered sadly.

''How come he couldn't come with you? He could have had a good time here.'' Morgan asked her.

''He has school; I couldn't let him miss it so we decided he could stay with Harry and Ginny. Besides, we wouldn't have had much time to go anywhere since we have been working on the office.''

''And being a five, almost six, year old boy he would have gotten bored very quickly.'' Draco added.

''What little boy would want to sit around an empty office all day?'' Hotchner said, yet asked which cause a couple of people to chuckle.

Hermione looked at the time. ''Oh, it's almost 10!'' Hermione said getting up. It had been after dinner that everyone noticed the slight bump she had. Of course they wouldn't have noticed it she had never said anything. ''I'm sorry for keeping you all out for so long.'' Hermione said as the others stood up as well.

''Its fine, it was nice meeting you.'' Hotchner said to her.

''Yes, hopefully we will get to see you again.'' Elle said and Penelope agreed.

''I still don't see how you could be related to that geek over there but it was nice meeting you.'' Morgan said with a smile. Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment.

''Yes it was nice meeting you too.''

''Good luck with the extension of your company, it sounds like it's going to do well here.'' Rossi said as they walked toured the door.

''It was nice meeting all of you.'' Draco said.

''See you guys tomorrow.'' Reid said as they left. Hermione walked to the kitchen and cast a charm to clean the dishes before walking over to the table. She then shrank it back to normal size and some of the chairs disappeared.

''It was a fun night, thank you for letting us have the dinner here.'' Hermione said as she walked to the door.

''No problem, I did have a good time even with Morgan making jokes.'' He said back.

''Well we will see you tomorrow, good night.'' Draco said and with that they headed back to their own apartment.

All of them had had a good night, it was most certainly memorable.

**I have come up with an idea for a sequal for this heres a run down: Reid and the team got to England for the summer and end up getting ropped into some crazy stuff. It would take place maybe 6 or seven years after this, what do you think? **

**Leave a review I like to hear what you have to say/think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! I come with news! **

**I have finally found time (and decided on an Idea) for a second story for this! its called ****What a Summer**

**I know some of you have been waiting for something else to be written for this and I am really excited about this! Some of you have even given me ideas as to where this will go! **

**So I hope to see you there :)**


End file.
